Discussioni utente:JhonTheSpartan117
Benvenuto! Ciao JhonTheSpartan117 -- siamo molto contenti di avere Gearspedia Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. Spark ehmmmm.... non so che cavolo succede ma non me ne fa scaricare nessuno dei due..... prova a cancellare il link e rimetterlo, non saprei che altro fare343 Guility Spark 19:54, set 18, 2010 (UTC) non ci credo non mi fa scaricare la parte 2..... be con la 1 ha funzionato prova a rrimettere il link di nuovo..... 343 Guility Spark 20:06, set 18, 2010 (UTC) fatto ha funzionato, ho dovuto aspettare ma è andato, appena puoi mandami il link di hollow 3 e possibilmente anche degli altri perchè mercoledi mi arriva i Resti343 Guility Spark 13:38, set 20, 2010 (UTC) grazie letti tutti. manca solo hollow 6, quando puoi inviamelo, che bello domani mi arriva i Resti343 Guility Spark 14:12, set 21, 2010 (UTC) mi è arrivato i Resti. appena puoi inviami hollow 6.343 Guility Spark 11:44, set 23, 2010 (UTC) ottima. e' la stessa di quella inglese giusto? letto. appena puoi inviami la parte 2343 Guility Spark 13:59, set 23, 2010 (UTC) finalmente sei tornato. c'è molto da fare..... puoi aiutarmi con la storia di GoW? io ora devo fare l' articolo su Cole e sarà una cosa lunga343 Guility Spark 14:48, ott 31, 2010 (UTC) alla storia di Gears ci pensa Giuliano, non preoccuparti, piuttosto, volevo chiederti se sei riuscito a trovare gears of war: barren, ormai in molti articoli mancano dei pezzi! so per certo che qua in italia sono usciti The Quickening e Harper's Story, comunque. E' anche uscito il nuovo fumetto, in america, Gears of War: Midnight.343 Guility Spark 17:41, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) ottimo :D cominciavo a pensare di dove fare tutto da solo. Sul forum ci sono un sacco di nuove discussioni, poi passa a guardare. Tu nel forum avevi detto di essere fan di star wars giusto? allora dovresti avere Star Wars il potere della forza, no? se ce l' hai, mi puoi dire se secondo te vale la pena comprarlo?343 Guility Spark 13:12, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) dal poco che ne so starkiller muore no? ma quale sarebbe l' incongruenza? che Vader avesse un' apprendista segreto è possibile, inoltre il gioco è fatto dalla stessa LucasArt, non penso si diano la zappa nei piedi facendo come la bungie e seminando incongruenze.343 Guility Spark 18:53, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) tanto che ormai me lo hai detto poi cerco su wookieepedia. Mi puoi fare un favore? se prendi un nuovo fumetto di GoW me lo puoi inviare come hai fatto per hollow? devo giusto rinnovare WinRar che mi sono scaduti i 40 giorni di prova.343 Guility Spark 20:37, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) ecco il pezzo di wookieepedia sul finale di Il Potere della Forza Through the Force and his knowledge that the rebels were going to be executed by Palpatine, Galen and Juno go to the Death Star to rescue Kota, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and Bail Organa. After being discovered by Palpatine, Vader is sent to take care of Galen. They duel, leaving Vader injured and with damaged armor. Kota, after a failed attempt to attack the Emperor, is struck with Force lightning, and Galen intervenes. He defeats Palpatine in a duel, but decides not to kill him; Palpatine, as in his duel with Windu, is feigning defeat. To save the Alliance from Palpatine as they escape, Galen sacrifices himself. Later, the Alliance is formed formally, and they decide to use Galen's family crest as their symbol. Come puoi vedere, l' Imperatore non muore, tutto regolare. Poi esiste anche l' opporrtunità di uccidere Vader che,da uanto ho letto, da luogo a due livelli successivi non canonici alla fine dei quali Starkiller converte Luke al Lato Oscuro. Comunque, il finale canonico è appunto canonico, L' Imperatore uccide Starkiller e Vader sopravvive al duello.343 Guility Spark 20:54, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) bhe almeno so che è canonico, lo prenderò fra poco, appena finisco l' obiettivo Seriamente 2.0 di GoW2 (sono a 53.000 uccisioni circa), domani finisco l' articolo su Cole, almeno il pezzo di GoW2. A Natale prendo Anvil Gate!343 Guility Spark 21:06, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) un mio amico lo ha già, mi ha detto che compaiono molti personaggi nuovi, anche tra quelli principali. Chissà se spiega qualcosa sugli Splendenti. 343 Guility Spark 21:14, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) Ho scoperto come modificare lo sfondo della nuova skin. Non è più possibile usare sfondi personalizzati come quello che avevamo prima, ma solo "a tinta unica" per cui secondo te in una wiki dedicata a Gears, ci sta meglio il nero, il rosso o il cremisi? Tutti colori che c'entrano con GoW, il rosso ha numerosi riferimenti sparsi, il simbolo di GoW è il Crimson Omen, che appunto vuol dire Presagio Cremisi, e il nero si combna bene con l' atmosfera del gioco. Allora, quale mettiamo?343 Guility Spark 13:48, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) Che stile la wiki con questi colori! Rendono quasi sopportabile la nuova skin!! Alla fine ho messo lo sfondo principale nero, i link gialli e la barra in cima e in fondo cremisi assieme ai vari pulsanti come ad esempio "Salva la Pagina" se preferisci di un altro colore dimmelo che io provo a vedere come ci sta.343 Guility Spark 13:58, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) ho messo i link arancioni perchè il giallo faceva troppo contrasto ho rimesso lo sfondo nero, il grigio era troppo, non so, triste.... ho visto che hai messo il vecchio tema in sfondo-sfondo, ma non si vede quasi per niente. Approvo i pulsanti rossi invece che cremisi ;D Ho fatto il pezzo di GoW 2 su Cole, ma ora devo andare, potresti fare te il pezzo su Port Farral se hai letto i Resti ( altrimenti lo ricavi dalla biografia di Baird per la maggior parte )343 Guility Spark 18:33, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) senti puoi farmi un favore? puoi fare anche il pezzo su vectes di Cole? in questi giorni non ho molto tempo e posso giusto dedicarmi ad articoli non così enormi come quello di Cole. Dovremo anche occuparci di quello di Marcus, sarà lunga...343 Guility Spark 18:44, nov 12, 2010 (UTC) dove sei finito? io avrei, anzi HO bisogno di una mano. 343 Guility Spark 17:00, nov 20, 2010 (UTC) esiste un modo di ingrandire le foto? non so come mai, ma mi da tutte le foto di aspho fields rimpicciolite di 3-4 volte rispetto alle originali, e diventano davvero troppo piccole. ho anche provato a sostutuire quella corrente con un altra ma il problema resta... puoi aiutarmi? per favore rispondi343 Guility Spark 21:46, dic 2, 2010 (UTC) che te pare dell' articolo su Aspho? devo ancora fare il pezzo sulla trama principale, e l' immagine più grande non sarebbe male.343 Guility Spark 10:54, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) perchè non stai facendo più niente? non mi rispondi neanche! sono stufo di portare avanti la wiki da solo.343 Guility Spark 09:46, dic 19, 2010 (UTC) TerminerAndry sisi ho msn, il mio indirizzo ècasula96@live.it (è il mio cognome + l'anno di nascita) Giuly ciao, glieri ho passato il tempo a creare articoli sulle creature del Vuoto, ne mancano poke ora sto facendo le varie località d Sera, mi aiutate? sai cm si mettono i video? 107 articoli contro i 1000 e passa della versione inglese, ce la faremo a rendere questa wiki completa cm quella? ho cpt cm si mettono i video ne ho messo uno su Glith del Bloodmount conosci qualke bug o easter egg del gioko? JTS sto x scrivere l' articolo su Jack, xrò nn so in ke categoria và i bot coonosciuti mi sembra ke sn sl 4 (Jack e gli altri 3 d Aspho Fields) magari Jack lo mettiamo in personaggi e poi mettiamo su equipaggiamenti o tecnologie un articolo sui bot dv citiamo anke quelli d Aspho ps cm si toglie quella cosa ke ho messo x sbaglio sul' articolo d Jack? puoi farlo tu? stavo x fare un pasticcio grazie. ora faccio Hoffman stasera sarà l' ultima in cui potrò stare fino a tardi, poi dp domani scuola :-( una domanda : cm faccio a mettere un video sulla bacheca del nostro gruppo su FB? io so prendere i video da youtube e a caricarli su FB ma cm si fa a metterli in bakeca?lo puoi fare sl tu?volevo mettere la demo del' E3 d GOW 3 e i video sulla Beast mode si potrebbe fare pubblicità? io sto facendo publicità a Gearspedia su Faceebok, se siete iscritti a qualke forum kiedete agliuto, cosi nn ce l' ha faremo mai,cercate anke su xbox live o anke su halopedia dove c sn molti fan d gears, io sto gia kiedendo in giro ey JTS forse un mio amico di FB viene ad aiutarci! io inizio l' articolo su Kim ok? poi farò Dizzy, e forse o Skorge oppure Myrrah,te lo dico xkè forse qualcuno lo volevi fare tu, fammi sapere. nuovo collaboratore!!!!!!!! da domani un mio amico verrà ad aiutarci nella wiki! mettiamo un nome universale per kiamare l' operazione d gears 1 negli articoli, dobbiamo mettere offensiva della Bomba solare oppure offensiva Ligthmass? giusto x nn fare confusione 93.69.23.126 18:09, set 17, 2010 (UTC)giuly Discussione Vuoi fare quella maledetta WIKI ????????? Potrai fare l'amministratore ma al momento mi serve AIUTO. COS'E' GEAR OF WAR ???????????????? The AngelKrupfen 13:21, ott 2, 2010. Attività come ho già detto a tutti, anche se non c'e mai nessuno quindi è inutile, la wiki è in un periodo di inattività estrema. Restano tre utenti attivi, e te non fai modifiche da un bel pezzo, quindi a giorni non dovresti più essere catalogato come attivo, e il conto scenderà a due; inoltre la pubblicità su facebook non è servita a un ca**o. Cosa possiamo fare? Prego RISPONDERE.343 Guility Spark 14:48, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Possiamo mettere degli annunci su internet ??????? Io sono un utente attivo ???????????? The AngelKrupfen 21:33, ott 15, 2010. PIGRONE PUOI VENIRCI AD AIUTARCI !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! The AngelKrupfen 14:32, ott 17, 2010 Ecco il sito dove devi andare e sistemare le cose (http://it.bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_Wiki) The AngelKrupfen 18:50, nov 8, 2010 Dato che non puoi copiare quella cosa mi basterebbe che prendesti l'immagine di Bioshock wiki (quella con la scritta bioshock wiki) e mettere un fondo molto cupo (per esempio sfondo nero, le barrette con tutte le cose esempio pagina discussione, salva pagina ...... in giallo e le cose per allegare un pagina con una pagina gia creata in giallo) la barrara a sinistra è gia fatta e mi va bene così. Per ultima cosa dove c'è scritto top contenent dovresti mettere : Ricombinanti, Bioshock, Bioshock 2, Personaggi e Community. Perpiacere potresti fare queste cose. Potrai essere anche l'amministratore se vuoi ? The AngelKrupfen 21:25, nov 10, 2010 Scambio Link Buona sera. Mi chiamo Giorgio (Nick: Eowang) e sono il proprietario della Wikia dedicata alla saga del Padrino (http://padrino.wikia.com). Purtroppo è stata trascurata per motivi di tempo, ma ora sono intenzionato a riprenderla e tirarla di nuovo su. Vorrei chiedervi di creare tra di noi una sorta di scambio link pubblicitario, ovvero, su PadrinoPedia, nella Pagina Principale, in bella vista creerò un link alla vostra community, e la stessa cosa farete voi. Puoi contattarmi sulla mia Wikia oppure all'indirizzo email eowang@gmail.com. A presto risentirci. Eowang